A Moment of Silence, A Moment of Violence
by megi52
Summary: Summary: Takes place two years after the end of the show. A large rebellion breaks out in the Earth Kingdom and because the Earth Kingdom's army is small and still in the process of being rebuilt, The United Republic and Avatar Korra are asked to assist. How will Korra handle the heat of battle and the consequence that arise from it? -Korrasami-


**A/N: Alright Dudes and Dudettes put down your Pokey Man Goes and buckle up because this right here is a rollercoaster… STRAIGHT INTO HELL! Just kidding…. OR AM I?**

 **Seriously though, this is a little graphic and might not be suitable for younger readers. That being said I still think it deserves a T rating though it is on the edge. If anyone disagrees please let me know and I will change the rating to M.**

 **I wish I could say that I made the title up myself but sadly I did not. It was inspired by two songs from a band called Streetlight Manifesto; A Moment of Silence and A Moment of Violence. You don't have to listen to them in order to appreciate this story (because they have nothing in common except the title) but I would highly recommend that you do because they are both really awesome songs.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Italics indicate thoughts/memories_

* * *

 **A Moment of Silence,**

 **A Moment of Violence**

Silence; heavy and oppressive surrounded her.

It was so absolute that Korra could not even hear her own heavy breathing or her thundering heart. If she had been able to stop and think about it she would have thought that the sudden lack of noise was strange considering the utter chaos unfolding around her. All around her the earth shook and vibrated as muscular Earthbenders tore the landscape apart and explosions blasted up debris.

Soundlessly, a jagged chunk of rock flew past her head, cutting a deep gash along her jawline. She neither noticed it nor felt the pain; she felt nothing. Beside her, a United Forces Firebender let loose a torrent of flame in an attempt to stop a rebel Earthbender from launching another fatal attack. He was too late and the rock smashed into his face. This soldier's terrible fate also went unnoticed by Korra as he collapsed in a heap at her feet.

In fact, there were only three things that Avatar Korra noticed. The first was a mecha tank, about 15 feet away, turned over on its side. Its lower half was crushed by a boulder and flames erupted from its cockpit area. The second thing she noticed was an Earthbending rebel of average height and medium build. He stood in a horse stance next to the tank; his left arm was bent at the elbow and tucked against his side, his right arm outstretched as if delivering an uppercut. And finally, the sight that made the world go silent as everything went numb; the last thing she noticed was a sharp spike of earth jutting from the ground at an angle and impaling Asami Sato.

This image of Asami, with a blood-soaked earth spike piercing her chest and poking out of her back, burned in Korra's mind, blocking out everything else. Her vision became blurry and the sound of raging wind broke the eerie silence.

* * *

Not far away, Mako and everyone around him was knocked flat by an intense gust of air. He struggled to sit up and had to squint his eyes against the sand and dirt flying around him. He saw Korra, back facing him, rising into the air. Wind was swirling around her and jets of fire shot from her clenched fists. He didn't have to see her eyes in order to know that she was in the Avatar State.

Suddenly Bolin was at his side swatting away a boulder and preventing it from colliding with his head. He turned to his older brother concerned,

"Are you alright Mako?"

"Yea Bo, but I think somethings wrong with Korra. She never goes into the Avatar State unless she has too and last time I checked it looked like we were winning."

The force of the wind increased and Bolin had to dig his feet into the ground to keep from being knocked backward.

"I think you're right and I don't think she's in control either; look."

As they watched huge chunks of Earth were ripped from the ground and pulled skyward. A few feet off the ground the rocks began to rotate around the levitating Avatar, indiscriminately colliding with anyone or anything in their path. One particularly large chunk slammed into a United Forces tank, crushing it and causing it to burst into flames. Thankfully, the crew was able to escape the machine just before impact and avoided any major injury. The three rebels in the rocks path next were not so lucky.

"What should we do?" Bolin asked frantically as he narrowly avoided a boulder that whizzed past his midsection.

"We need to get out of here. If Korra's not in control then no one's safe." Mako turned away from the Avatar in the distance and shouted as loud as he could at the people around him. "Everyone get back! Retreat to a safe distance and stay low to the ground!"

As they retreated, crawling through the sand and dirt and not daring to look back, Korra continued to rise into the air.

* * *

Through her blurry vision, Korra stared at the Earthbender who had attacked Asami. He was no longer standing and was sprawled on his back having been blown over by the howling winds. Her arms moved on their own as she used a combination of fire and air to propel herself forward. She knew that she had lost all control but for now she wasn't even trying to fight it.

In no time, Korra was hovering right over Asami and with a clench of her fist the earthen spike holding her up retreated into the ground and her body slumped face first into the dirt. Korra's arm then punched outward and upward. Three sharp spikes burst from the ground impaling the offending rebel through his stomach, chest, and throat. The man was still alive, blood pouring from his open mouth as he made pained gurgling sounds when Korra brought both of her hands together and spread them wide. The three spikes swiftly separated into different directions ripping the man apart.

The grizzly sight registered in Korra's foggy mind and she felt sick. She knew that she had to gain control soon before she did something else she might regret. As she struggled to suppress her rage and regain control of her Avatar State a frightening yell burst from her lips accompanied by a jet of flame. Her enraged cry continued as the swirling rocks under her command slowly dropped from the sky only to be replaced by a spiraling blaze. The flames continued to grow; the heat becoming more intense with each second. Soon the inferno around her formed a dome and she was completely encased by it. Directly below her, Asami remained motionless.

As Korra continued to scream and fight desperately for control a thought entered her mind, _'What if she's still alive? I need to know for sure, what if I can still save her?'_

The thought was enough and she was able to push down the rage threatening to consume her. Slowly, the flames died as she returned to the earth and the light left her eyes. She immediately dropped to her knees and rolled Asami onto her back, pulling her head into her lap. Korra looked into Asami's pale face; her eyes were shut and if it weren't for the blood trailing from the corners of her mouth and running down her chin Korra could almost believe that Asami was merely sleeping.

"Asami?" Korra whispered. Her throat felt raw. "Asami!" she forced her voice to go louder. "Don't worry baby, I'm here now. You're going to be okay." One hand held her cheek lovingly while the other moved to Asami's neck to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

Korra's blood went cold and her breathing became erratic.

"It's alright Asami, don't give up yet I can save you alright. It's not too late." Tears began spilling freely from her eyes. "It's not too late."

She needed water. Her eyes searched desperately around her and landed on a bloody canteen half buried in the sand a few feet away. With a few simple hand gestures the water burst from its container and molded itself around Korra's hands.

"Look I have water now and I'm going to heal you. This shouldn't hurt at all okay. So don't be scared. I love you."

She placed both hands over the fist-sized hole on the left side of Asami's chest and the water immediately began to glow.

* * *

Mako and Bolin sat with five United Forces soldiers under a dome of solid earth well outside the range of Korra's destruction. Suddenly it grew quiet and they could no longer feel the ground trembling under them.

"Bolin?"

"On it Mako." Bolin punched a hole in the dome just large enough to see through and looked out. "I think it's safe. The wind stopped and there's no more boulders flying around. Also, I don't see any more of those rebels. At least not any that are moving." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"What about Korra? Do you see her?" Mako asked

"Uhhh yea, I think so. It looks like she's sitting on the ground and sorta hunched over."

"Come on, let's go she could be hurt." Mako stood up the best he could under the low earth dome and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Right." Bolin then tore a hole in the dome large enough to walk through and ran back onto the battlefield, Mako close behind.

As they ran Mako took in the landscape around him. When they had first arrived in the area it looked like your average, edge of the desert terrain with sandy dunes transitioning into rock and dirt. Now it was a disaster. Rubble was scattered everywhere and unnatural rock walls and pillars and spikes protruded from the ground. The earth was scorched and craters from bombs pocketed it. Several tanks and mecha suits lay broken or abandoned; and above it all was a haze of smoke and dust. The worst sight of all though were the bodies strewn out around them. This was the first time Mako had participated in a major battle and he knew that he never wanted to do it again. This was hell.

As they got closer to Korra they could see that she was kneeling in the center of a ring of charred earth and shimmering glass. It appeared as if a blaze of fire had burned so intensely hot that it had melted the sand beneath it. Then they saw exactly what Korra was doing and why she was kneeling and it caused them both to stop in their tracks. They did nothing for several minutes but stand and stare in shock unable to move. If Korra had noticed their presence she gave no indication of it; she just continued futilely to heal her loved one.

Even from a distance, Mako knew that trying to heal Asami was pointless. The wound was right over her heart and looked large and deep. Plus there was just too much blood soaked into the ground below her. He glanced at his brother beside him and saw that Bolin was crying silently. He willed his feet to move and closed the distance between him and Korra. When he was a couple feet away he spoke.

"Korra?" she didn't answer or even look at him. He was right in front of her now and began to reach down to take her hands. "Korra, it's no use. Asami… she's go-"

"NO!"

One of Korra's arms slashed through the air causing an arch of flame to push Mako away. He simply dissipated the flames around him and took a few steps back, unsure of what to do. Korra continued her task, pumping even more healing energy into the water as if pure willpower could bring Asami back. It was then that Bolin made his move. He walked right up to Korra, knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn't say a word; he just held her tightly and wept.

Korra broke.

She released her control over the water and moved both hands back up to Asami's face. What had previously been silent tears leaking from her eyes quickly transformed into an uncontained flood. She let out a cry of anguish and despair and leaned into Bolin for support.

"We… we were gonna…. get married." she cried out even harder. "Asami….Why?"

Bolin just held her tighter. He knew that no words could possibly comfort her right now or convey his own sorrow. So he used this hug instead and hoped that Korra understood. A few minutes later when Mako felt that it was safe he walked forward and placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra" his voice was soft and soothing "Listen to me, we need to get out of here. Those rebels could be back at any moment and I don't think we can fight right now. I don't think **I** can fight right now." His voice cracked and he had to suppress tears threatening to fall. He knew that once they started they wouldn't stop and he needed to be the strong level headed one right now. "We need to get Asami out of here. Bolin, you help Korra. I'll take Asami."

"No." Korra's crying subsided but did not stop completely. "I'll carry her."

"Are you sure?" Mako asked concerned.

Korra didn't answer, she just scooped Asami up into her arms and began a slow walk back to the United Forces military camp.

* * *

When they arrived Korra went straight to the large tent reserved for the dead and with great care placed Asami on one of the empty tables. Bolin found a sheet and spread it out over Asami's body up to her neck.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes?" Korra asked quietly. She was no longer crying; the tears had dried up sometime during the trek back to camp.

"Of course" Mako replied

"We'll be right outside if you need us," Bolin said before they both exited the tent leaving Korra alone.

For several minutes Korra looked down at Asami's face; it was filthy with dirt and blood. Korra hated looking at her like this. She located a washcloth and some warm soapy water and gently washed her face and neck free of the grime. When she was done she pulled up a chair and sat in silence trying to get a grip on her swirling emotions. She was sad and angry, but mostly she just hurt. It was a strange mixture of physical and emotional pain, unlike anything Korra had ever felt before. Finally, it became too much; she had to leave.

She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Asami's forehead. "I love you so much Asami. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

With that, she stood and pulled the sheet over Asami's face and left the tent. Once outside she gave a loud piercing whistle and shouted, "Naga! Here girl!" Mako and Bolin, who had both been sitting next to the entrance with their heads down looked up.

"You're leaving?" Mako asked.

"Yea" she answered gruffly.

"But why?" this time it was Bolin who spoke.

Naga arrived and stopped right in front of Korra. "I can't be here right now okay. I'm no good to anyone and I need some space to clear my head. I need to be alone." She climbed up into the saddle on Naga's back.

"Wait Korra," Mako spoke up before she could leave. "You're injured; that cut on your face looks pretty bad and it could get infected. At least go see a healer first."

"I'll take care of it myself. Don't worry about me."

"When are you coming back?" Bolin asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know. Come on Naga lets go." She spurred her animal companion forward before they could say anything else. With Naga going at a brisk run they were out of sight within minutes.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

The half-moon was high in the sky; its light fighting to break through the scattering of clouds that hung in the air. Beneath the moon, a cloaked figure walked between the headstones of a cemetery in Republic City. The figure knelt down in front of one of the gravestones and fire sprang to life in the palm of their hand illuminating the writing on the stone. The fire died and the figure continued walking.

After a while of searching, the person finally located the correct grave and sat on their knees in front of it. The person then lowered their hood revealing a long mane of unbound chestnut hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Hey Asami," Korra smiled sadly "it's been a while. I'm really glad we came here that one time to see your parents otherwise it would have taken me forever to find you." A gentle breeze filtered through the cemetery, caressing Korra's cheeks and blowing through her hair. She closed her eyes and let a few tears escape.

"I got you some flowers from the spirit world." She set a bouquet of beautiful otherworldly flowers down in front of Asami's headstone. "I remember how much you liked them when we were there on vacation." She sat back and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at your funeral; I hope you can forgive me, it was just too painful. That's why I had to leave and why I haven't seen anyone since that day. I know you'd say that I need my friends now more than ever, that I need to open up and that it would help me. I guess I'm just better at running away." Korra fell silent trying to decide what to say next.

"For the longest time I was just so angry. At myself, at Mako and Bolin, at…" Korra gulped "and at you too." She looked away from the headstone and up into the cloudy sky. "When I was first asked to help stop that rebellion I was planning on going alone and I never wanted any of you to go. I know it's stupid, but I was angry because I thought that if Mako and Bolin hadn't insisted on coming with me then maybe you wouldn't have wanted to go either; maybe you'd still be here."

As Korra watched the sky, the moon finally won its battle against the clouds and its soft rays shined down illuminating Asami's grave and herself. She turned her gaze back to the headstone and the flowers and let her knees drop down into a more relaxed sitting position.

"I think I'm starting to get better though. For the last month or so I've been in the spirit world and I talked with Iroh. He's the one that convinced me to come see you. He said that I need to accept the things I cannot change and only then will I truly begin to heal. He said that if I visited you and talked with you that it would help me realize that you're gone and accept it. He was right too, being here with you like this; I feel more calm and at peace."

Korra sat in comfortable silence for a long time. Her mind running through memories of Asami and the different moments they shared together. She tried hard not to dwell on negative thoughts and memories. A couple still managed to cross her mind, though, like the fact that if Asami were still alive they would be getting married today or that the last time they talked it was a heated argument about how Asami should stay at the military camp or at least towards the back of the line of fighting.

" _Why are you being so stubborn about this!?"_

" _Because I love you Korra and I want to be close to you just in case something happens and you need help."_

" _Whatever. Do what you want, it's not like I can stop you anyway."_

"I miss you so much Asami. I know I can't change anything but if I could go back to that day I would hold you tight and tell you that I love you, instead of just storming off like I did. That was so stupid and I'm sorry."

Korra looked back into the sky and saw how much the moon had progressed through the sky. It would be dawn in less than an hour.

"I should get going now, I want to get back to the portal before the sun rises. There's less chance that I'll run into anybody that way. I'm not quite ready to talk to people yet. Maybe in a couple months, I'll come back to see you and I'll bring Mako and Bolin along too. In the meantime, I'm going to head to Ember Island and see if it's really as amazing as you say it is. I think the sun will do me some good." Korra stood and placed a hand on the gravestone.

"Bye Asami, until next time. Maybe then I'll have less depressing things to talk to you about." She smiled sincerely and pulled the hood back over her head. She turned and began walking away; walking towards the pale predawn light as it slowly spread across the sky banishing the darkness of the cold and cloudy night.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **End Notes- I know I'm a terrible, awful, no good person, and I deserve to be hated for this. But honestly I can't say sorry because I think overall it turned out really good, so #sorrynotsorry**

 **What are your thoughts? I would love to hear them, so please review and tell me how I did. I'll even accept screaming and harsh words as long as you also have something constructive or nice to say. I'm actually very self-conscious about the final scene, with Korra in the cemetery. When I first had the idea for this story I wasn't even going to write anything like that but when it came down to it having Korra leave on Naga didn't really feel like much of an ending so I put that scene in last minute. I rewrote it, rearranged it, and omitted dialog like a million times. So when you leave a review if you can tell me your thoughts on that part specifically that would great.**

 **-IMPORTANT-**

 **Now that I've crushed your hearts I have a possible solution.**

 **Go read** **Learning to Share** **and/or** **Even the Strongest Walls Will Shatter** **By** **karjens44**

 **These are really great Korrasami stories with plenty of fluffy goodness. They are both very well written and karjens does a great job at keeping everybody in character. These stories have definitely not received the attention that they deserve so get out there and read and review.**


End file.
